Beyond Words
by zephyrzero
Summary: A solitary figure stood firmly amongst the chaos screaming for her to leave. The girl was before two markers – headstones that marked two lover’s graves. Why did you leave me? Was your love for her that strong that you would leave me just to be with h


TITLE: Beyond Words

AUTHORESS: zephryn

DISCLAIMERS: All characters (and whatever else) associated with Gundam Wing is the property of their respective owners.

PROLOGUE

The weather was cold and frigid – the wind biting against the skin as the tempered snow was strewn about harshly; the angry howls sent frightful shivers to all those who heard. All was covered with a suffocating blanket of white – the crisp air making it difficult to breath.

A solitary figure stood firmly amongst the chaos screaming for her to leave. The girl was before two markers – headstones that marked two lover's graves. _Why did you leave me? Was your love for her that strong that you would leave me just to be with her in death? Why?! Was I not important? Did you not love me as well?_

"I see you've come again." The voice was that of a familiar man; she would see him every year as he came to pay respects to his sister and the man who loved her.

"As I always." It was her only reply; she was not much for words.

"I see... but I sense that we have not come for the same reason?"

"No. I suppose we have not. There are questions that I need answered."

"The dead do not speak."

"The living cannot answer what they do not know."

"You come here every year. They would not have wanted you to grieve for them."

"I grieve for her. He abandoned me."

"It would have been worse for you if he had stayed." He looked at the solid black marble, its surface was aged from the weather but he knew that it would last for years to come. "Would you like to know about them?" The question was something that simple came out and he wasn't certain whether that was a good thing or not.

"And what would you have to say that others have not already told me? They're biased you know. Everyone makes them out to be perfect. I know it's not true. I'm proof of that."

"They would not like for you to think of yourself as a mistake..." The girl remained silent, so he continued. "I will tell you about them. You need to know the truth."

CHAPTER 1

"For a long time we weren't as close as we should have been. She's my sister and was my only living relative at the time. We didn't always agree on the means to the end – I suppose you could call it. She was an idealist and I, well I was a bitter man until I _died_. Naturally, she grew up and as she matured so did her beliefs. She was a leader of the people and highly accomplished for someone her age. But I know that you already knew all this – any documentary on her life would say so."

"I do not care for her accomplishments. It does not tell me who she is, only what she did."

"You have to understand that everything she did was because of who she was. Relena has always tried to be true to herself. Surely, she was not without fault. She strayed every once in a while but he always brought her back safely – if not physically then at least the thought of him, brought her back. I asked her once what she thought of him - what was he to her. You know what she said?" It was a rhetorical question. The very answer was on both of their grave markers:

_My strength and my life. _

"Is it true?" It was a simple question with a simple answer but its explanation was what she wanted to hear- what she needed to understand.

"You know, I asked myself that hundreds of times after she what she said and for the longest time I never understood what she meant."

"What changed?"

"I got to know her."

_::flashback::_

_"You've changed so much from the little girl I once knew but I suppose that a lot has happened."_

_"Yes. Certainly, as we all do, grew up. I've learned about the importance of individual life but at the same time, of sacrifices one must make."_

_"Oh? I suppose this in part has something to do with the death or Minister Darlian? Noin met you shortly after, did she not? And bring you to the Sanc Kingdom?"_

_"Yes, we met then and she did bring me to the Sanc Kingdom to rule... However, all this did not simply begin with the death of _Father_. Really, it all started when I met him. After that, nothing was ever the same again. He threatened to kill me, you know."_

_::end flashback::_

"He did?"

"Yes. Had you been asking the right people, they would have said that in the beginning. Apparently, he had attempted to kill her several times."

"Why didn't he?"

"He couldn't pull the trigger."

"Obviously! But why not?"

_::flashback::_

_"He said that he was going to kill me. I was surprised and I hadn't understood It can't be because I found him washed up on the shore. What kind of person would say something like that? I pursued him – I needed answers and I was going to get them. I found out all too soon that he was on a mission – one of greater importance than my life could ever hope to have been at that moment – it was peace – so, I did the only thing I could. I joined the mission."_

_::end flashback::_

"So, he didn't kill her because _figuratively_ they were on the same side?" For some reason she had a difficult time understanding that. She had asked so many Preventer agents about him – and though only several could answer her – they had all mentioned that he never lets anything stand in the way of completing a mission and that he (except on a the few occasions that it's necessary) he works alone.

He thought about that and came to a viable conclusion. "You know what? I can't answer that. I'm not all too certain. He's not an easy one to figure out. The real reasons could very well be something completely different."

"Then why did you tell me..."

"You needed to hear it."

She was silent as she thought on it... what was there to know?

-tbc

A/N: Yes, I know it's probably confusing... most of the story is like that, just think about it. As for the girl, who she is won't be revealed until the end but it's not like its difficult to figure it out. The man talking most of the time is obvious.

Review and tell me how I'm doing.


End file.
